User blog:Absolhunter251/am i the only one who is working on this wiki?
hmmm.. i notice this... am i the only one who is working on this wiki? because it feels like i'm the only one who is currently the most active person on here. '' (I know everyone can't make it, but still...) '' But i feel though... the founder has abandon his work. :( and the rest of the "admins"? where are they? why aren't they helping? oh well... anyway. i will try my best to try and clean up or fix this whole wiki down to the very last edit. I just hope everyone is okay with it. I don't want to make everyone mad. speaking of eveyone ese. I hope you guys all really do your best to add to your wiki. I'm just a helper, helping in anyway i can from what i know. Unless you all can't manage it. then why make it? if that's the case... then, i'll try to double my work chances and pretty much.. "run" this whole wiki from the ground up with a bit of strictness involved , but still friendly. (by strictness.. certain rules to be followed.. that's what i mean. So don't take it the wrong way..please. ^^; ) if the admin(s) or even the founder himself won't work on this wiki. that's if its gonna happen this way. (I'm just glad on my wiki. its completed and premoted. I just gotta add more info and pages.) anyway. back on the subject. Okay. if there is no one willing to do their part of helping. i guess i will have to do it. if i can work so hard on my wiki...then surely i can do a friend a favor. also.. i have one question on characters... Are they suppost to be original or not? because i see l this wiki's main theme isn't really original... pokemon? Megaman? Sonic? come on... where's your originality? and what can MY characters do to help this wiki? can someone please answer that? and which characters would you like in this wiki. because saying any of my characters... doesn't help me much. because i've made so much and tell me which ones you would want will help me alot. Also...its REALLY hard to find the wiki's MAIN focus. what is it? really? if its just a no direction wiki..then, wow....its really out there with no ground or raft to float in the water and therefore.. everyone is stranded and left nothing but a pen and paper trying to build a house without the proper direction on what its going to look like. eh... i'm not gonna get into it. its your wiki. i'm just pointing it out there... that's all. so sorry if i offended a few people. I'm just speaking from what i really think of this wiki. i'm not bashing or anything. i'm just noticing alot of holes in this wiki that must be filled and i want to fill in those holes. I want to make this wiki something everyone could get into and see what they can do to help it. you know? see you guys in the chat or wall page. - SonicKnucklesFan92 (admin) Category:Blog posts